heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.14 - Dashwood Meetings
Dashwood Hall of the Metropolis Hellfire Club. No where will you find a bigger den of sin and depravity. And just because Sebastian Shaw is getting married hasn't changed that fact about the Club. You might think that the recently engaged Shaw would not attend this part of the club as often as he used to. And you'd be wrong. For Sebastian Shaw is here whenever he can be, he has cultivated contacts for years and this is the best place to meet with them. A private area, loud music, booze. It keeps things loose and easy. More deals have been made in this Hall than in any boardroom that Sebastian Shaw has ever been in. He walks through the Hall like a predator. Dressed in the outfit of the Black King of the Hellfire club, effortlessly weaving between crowds, talking to politicians, CEOs and other powerful men. He smiles warmly to ever handshake, and seems to know everyone here by name. He is indeed a King among men, at least when he is here. Dressed as the White Prince of this club, the infamous VIPs, Leo had sent an E-Mail for Lunair to meet him here. He is currently sitting at a table in an alcove, sipping a whiskey as he tries to block out all the noise and shinies that he doesn't really care about. He did let Shaw know he would be at teh club this evening, but did not advise he was meeting Lunair. Lunair is - not an anything in this club. But she seems surprised by what kind of den it is. Though, one would be a fool to dismiss it solely as a place of party and such. Lunair is out of her element and less a predator than she usually is. On the streets, she's a bit frightening. Here, not so much. Nevertheless, Lunair got the e-mail, cleaned herself up, dressed up and will make her way in. She's been expected as a guest. At least the mercenary seems polite and well mannered. She stands on her tiptoes to look over people and makes her way to Leo. "Hello there!" Sebastian was still glad handing guests, downplaying the mutant rumors, making backroom deals and also setting the seeds for something he was working with for Lex Luthor. He then noticed Leo and Lunair together and gave them an odd look. He politely ended his conversation with an influential member of the New York Congress and started to head towards the two, do it would take him a bit, everyone wants to talk to Shaw in the Hellfire Club. As Lunair approaches him, Leo smiles warmly, "Lunair!" He sets his drink aside and moves to stand, moving over to slide out a chair for Lunair. "Thank you so much for coming. It is always a pleasure to see you," his tone sounding sincere. He always seems to become more chipper around Fern and Lunair. "Have a seat, can I order you anything to drink?" Though Leo then notices the approach of Sebastian Shaw and sighs at that. Lunair smiles back. "Leo!" She chirps. She will carefully accept the chair, setting her coat on the back of the chair. "You are welcome. Thank you for inviting me. And the pleasure's all mine." Beam. She is glad to see her friend, after all. "Just some soda or tea, please," She replies. "Thanks." And she hears Leo sigh, so she turns to look, too. Blink. Huh. "Oh." The really important ruffled shirt guy! Lunair remembers. She looks puzzled though. Sebastian stops to glad hand an supplier of tin and aluminum that he needed to stay in good relations with. He suggested she go to the front as ask the bouncer about the "Special Dances" that the dancers provide. That seemed to get her on her way, and would more than likely keep her happy too. He was still a bit away from Leo and Lunair. He'd get to them soon. Seriously, when he's in Dashwood Hall he works harder than when he's at his office. Leo flags down one of the servers and orders a soda for Lunair as that was the first she mentioned. He then takes a seat and says, "I really appreciate you coming by. I wanted to see if you would actually be willing to listen to a job offer," he inquires. Lunair is a quiet audience, at least. "Thank you," And she's certainly grateful for a drink. "It's no problem. And a job offer?" She tilts her head. "I can listen, surely." She seems glad enough to help. Although, a job offer? That certainly caught her off guard. She looks rather surprised. Didn't figure anyone would need HER help of all things. Doesn't Leo have eye beams? He totally has eye beams. Big, bad ones. Okay now Sebastian Shaw has managed to dance through the people at Dashwood Hall and approached Leo and Lunair. "So sorry to interrupt your conversation, Leo. But I do believe I owe this young lady my thanks. Things were so hectic the last time I was in her presence, I never got even learn her name." He held his hand out to Lunair, "Sebastian Shaw, I do believe you help protect people when a former associate of mine tried to have me and my friends killed." "Yes, one that I think you can do most excellently...," but then Leo is interrupted by Sebastian and his blue eyes flicker over to him. "Yes, such a smart move Mr. Shaw. You apparently have a talent with 'distressing' people." Alright, that was definitely a sly remark. His mouth presses into a thin line. Shaw put Fern in danger, Leo is not happy with him. Lunair looks up as Sebastian approaches. She smiles faintly. "Thank you. It's okay. I usually -" Pause. Is it so wise to say 'I tend to run away because cops frown on giant laser guns and actual miniguns?' probably not. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Shaw. My name is Lunair Weir." Is that German or Dutch? Hard to say! "I tried, but um." Well. There were some pretty fierce combatants. She looks to Leo. She frowns. "I don't know that he could've helped...?" She looks confused. She hasn't the foggiest. Lunair is staying out of that one. Sebastian looked at Leo and gave him a little smile. He knew Leo didn't like him all that much and he's sure what happened with Fern didn't help that relationship that much. But there was nothing to do about it. He had enemies, his friends and loved ones would always be in danger. Something Leo Luthor should keep in mind considering he was an "out and proud" super-hero who would more than likely get his own share of arch fiends that would love to kill Fern to get back at him. He simply said, "We all make enemies in our lives, Leo. I'm sure you'll have your fair share in time. You're not living well, if you don't piss some people off in the process." He looked back at Lunair, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Weir. I am just grateful that you were there to help. I can not imagine what would have happened if you had not been there to help. And if you ever need help, if you have legal troubles, money troubles, anything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card, "I'll be more than happy to help you resolve them." Leo rolls his eyes a bit. He would grumble something about leaving them live, but alas, he should behave himself. He sighs a bit, letting Lunair answer Sebastian. Lunair looks puzzled between the two. She rubs the back of her head. "Just be careful. Being famous has - downsides, I guess." She prefers to remain anonymous for many reason. She smiles back to Sebastian. "Thank you. Um, I appreciate it. I tend not to-" get caught - "Bump into that much, but that's pretty handy," She carefully accepts the card. She seems less wary of Sebastian. There's a concerned look as she looks to Leo, tilting her head. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble," She admits. "I tend to keep out of the spotlight for my own reasons." Most of them involving white vans who would be quite happy to use an old research subject. Or other mercenaries. EIther way. "Um. Would you like to sit?" She glances between the two, uncertain of what's going on. "I don't think anyone meant for what happened to happen. Those guys seemed kind of bent on just causing trouble." Sebastian nods and takes a seat. He gestures one of the waitresses over, orders himself a drink and then whispers something to her (Go get me a letter please. Charlotte will know what I mean.) "But I realize I was interrupting, Leo was about to offer you a job, I don't want you to miss out on something like that," Sebastian said with a smile. And yet he still is sitting here. Leo face palms. "You are still always too nice when you are shooting someone Lunair." Yes, apparently he knows Lunair well enough. He finally decides to just ignore Sebastian for a little while. "In either case, I was wondering if you would be willing to take a bodyguard and escort position, for Fern. Basically, you can for the most part just hang out with her, go to parties with her that I cannot attend, apartment shopping, whatever she likes to do, and just make sure she stays out of trouble which she is prone to get into. I always thought you two would get along, and Fern wouldn't be suspicious if you wanted to spend time with her I believe." Lunair smiles politely to the two. "Sure," She nods. Then a look to Leo. Her face clouds a bit. "Not always." Her job does involve murder. And a lot of it isn't very nice. She just happens to be one of the few mercs with a much nicer side. Either way, she is quiet to listen. She tilts her head. "I can sometimes, surely." A faint smile. "I do have to train and make sure to keep my grades up." She notes quietly. "But I don't mind helping. I just have to be careful around her." Fern seems like the sort to frownyface at murder. "If it helps, I am no longer a sidekick." Her voice is quietly neutral. Sebastian Shaw just sat there and smiled as he listened to the two talk, he had just learned more about Lunair in those few seconds of having them chat, than he would have talking to her himself. He so adored friendship, it makes people who would normally have such tight lips, loosen them. Only thing better at getting a person to blab about themselves and their work than friendship, was booze. And with that the waitress returned with Sebastian's scotch and a wax sealed envelope made of parchment paper. Shaw simply put that into his lapel pocket and then spoke up, "You know Leo, if you needed a bodyguard for Fern, the Knights would have been more than happy to do so. They are rather discrete as well." And back to Lunair, "Though I have a feeling that this young lady is more perfect for the role." You need to vote for other players before voting for Leo Luthor again. A snort, "I trust Lunair. If she makes me a promise, she would protect Fern, even from you," Leo states. Why does he believe in Lunair so much? He does DOES, alright? In either case. "I'd appreciate it greatly." He then pulls a piece of paper from his pocket over to Lunair and offers it to her. It has his and Fern's phone numbers, and Fern's current address as well and basic information on her, like the fact she is the personal assistant of Justin Hammer and what her work schedule is. "We can discuss in more detail payment later, if you want money or something else when we have more privacy." It is just how Leo is, he either trusts someone or he doesn't, there isn't really much of a grey area. Many people forget that being desperately undersocialized in lieu of combat ability IS a gigantic flaw. And Lunair suffers for it. She's easy to read to an expert, and easy to fool. This is not an arena she fares well in, and as far as sociality goes, she's a Junior Reader Edition. But Sebestian is ultimately right. She looks to Leo, uncertain. "I will try," She offers. But she does seem concerned. She carefully accepts the papers. "Um. We can talk about it more later, surely," She nods. She worries a bit about the trust placed in her, but - well. That's that. She pauses at Sebestian's words about a body guard and tilts her head. Hmm. "If you are sure, thank you. It's kind of you both. And it's nice to see you under better circumstances." She's clumsy, her expressions delayed against her words. "I suspect it would be nice to get to know her." Nod "How have you two been?" How fun it must be to live in Leo's world of perfect black and white. Sebastian would love to visit Leo's world some day. Unfortunately Shaw lives in the real world where things are gray and trust can not always be given so absolutely. For now though he says nothing, he know Leo isn't his biggest fan, and while he'd love to have it out with him and ask him what exactly he's supposed to do and remind him that his fiancee was a target as well... now wasn't the time. He just sipped his scotch and listened to the two young people talking for now. "Good, things have been good. We met for lunch with my Father recently. She has another movie offer, but she is going to look into it more to see if she wants to accept it or not. I'm hoping it's a decent one and interests her. I really want to get her out of the corporate world, but you don't push Fern into anything she isn't damn ready for." Fern is a strong, stubborn woman. Shaw should know how that is, he deals with Emma and Millie. "How have you been? And I'm sorry for your loss of your regular comrade, but I am sure you will do wonderful, new things Lunair," his tone supportive. He then glances over at Shaw, wondering if he just likes listening in. "Do you find this...'enjoyable' or something?" As if to silently say, you are totally creepy man! Lunair doesn't seem to grasp the rivalry. But she listens. She smiles and nods. "I see," She remarks quietly. "I hope she finds a role she enjoys then," Lunair is unfamiliar with acting. She's unfamiliar with Sebastian, too. But she's concerned. She nods. "I see. I'm glad things are going well. And I'm okay," She offers. "I keep busy." One perk of bein undersocialized is Lunair has no real bearing on 'creepy' aside from when her gut tells her. She looks between the two. "I cannot imagine watching me bumble through a conversation as 'enjoyable'. Maybe he wants to get to know us. A lot of people got targeted at the party. Or they were just stepping on people. I am uncertain. I wasn't allowed to just -" Pause. "... fight without thought of those around me." Read: Murder the stuffing out of everything she came across. "Anyway, it's okay. I - keep busy and stuff." She hesitates. What to do when these two? She sips her soda. "Yes I do find it enjoyable," Sebastian said simply and with a grin, "'Let the wise hear and increase in learning, and the one who understands obtain guidance,' Proverbs 1:5" He sat up and steepled his fingers and set his elbows on the table, "I don't know Ms Wier that well, and she has obvious issues with socialization. She is however very comfortable with talking to you, so I'm learning about this fascinating person by listening to the two of you talk." He leaned back in his chair and said, "I interject when I see the need." He looked over to Lunair, "Oh me and Leo know each other rather well, but we don't socialize much. He hates me, so that's more the reason he is uncomfortable with my presence." "Thanks for the ease dropping and lack of contributation. So, boxers or briefs Mr. Shaw?" Yes, Leo went there. In either case, an alarm goes off on his phone and he pulls it out to double check, frowning slightly. "Great...an issue at work. I have to go tend to it," he states, apparently responding to the alert. "In either case, give me a call this week Lunair, and definitely call Fern as soon as reasonbly possible, tomorrow should be good if you have the time." "I see," Lunair smiles faintly. She goes with it, although she frowns faintly as he points out her glaring social troubles. But he is very much right. She looks to him as he mentions knowing Leo. "I see. I won't pry," Even though she's obviously curious about why. Her eyes widen at Leo's question. Ponder. She looks over as his phone goes off "Okay. That I will do. I hope I didn't cause any trouble." She seems okay with Sebastian, but she doesn't really know the fellow, either. It's likely she's just exceedingly tolerant out of curiousity and lack of experience. It will end badly one day. "Maybe he felt it was rude to interrupt? I am not sure. But I am glad we got to talk. Don't work too hard." Ironic, from her. And she waves. "Be well." "Don't let us keep you, Mr. Luthor. I know from experience how important even the most minor of crisis can be," Sebastian said as sincere as he could muster, "I'll make sure our friend here gets home safely. I'll have a car come around and take here wherever she needs to go." He looks over to Lunair and takes out the parchment envelope he was given earlier and puts it on the table in front of her, "And of course this clubhouse has many spare bedrooms for it's members if you wish to just stay here the night and partake in all that the club can offer." "Can you /please/ not stalk my friend Mr. Shaw, it would be greatly appreciated. Lunair, did you drive here yourself or do you need me to have a car waiting for you?" Yes, even though Lunair is a mercenary and Leo just hired her, he is still protective of her simply because he likes her. "And don't stay here, you likely end up with a male or female trying to lap dance you and offer to have you made their dinner, if you don't know what it means, you don't want to," he advises Lunair. Leo then moves to stand and walks about the table to lean down and kiss Lunair's cheek. Lunair nods. She smiles politely. There's a curious look as the envelope is set in front of her. "Oh. I see. Thank you." She carefully picks up the envelope. She's not quite sure what that means, but she's learned enough to accept hospitality when offered. She looks between the two. "I um." All that it has to offer huh? Seems a bit intimidating. She just peers at it meekly. "I - appreciate it." There we go. She blinks at Leo. "Why would he follow me around...?" This baffles her. But then, maybe he is going to figure out where she goes. "I drove myself. But thanks for offering," She smiles. "Uhm. What? I can't cook. Well, actually, I can. I've been learning but." She nearly goes cross-eyed with confusion. "I - am sorry." Sebastian smiles at Leo and says, "I'm not stalking anyone, dear lad. I have people to do that for me anyways." He rises to his feet and says, "All I was doing was offering a prospective new member a chance to experience the fine delights of Hellfire." He looks over to Lunair and says with a smile, "Open the envelope, m'lady. It'll explain things a bit better." Leo frowns at the evenlope, and then says, "Be careful Lunair," and he moves to leave, though whispers toward Sebastian, "You try to manipulate someone I care about, our relationship will look like love compared to what it will be." Apparently he does not trust the intentions behind the offer, and then he is gone. Yes, he just used super speed inside, but in reality he really does have to go, stupid chemical spill. Lunair smiles back and looks uncertain. "Okay, I'll read it. Thank you." She nods. She looks to Leo. "I doubt he'd do something like that in front of you," She points out quietly. Lunair is very much capable of being /paranoid/. She's just disadvantaged at things like this. "Be well." She waves to Leo. Inside the envelope is a handwritten card with gilded borders that says "It is the grand pleasure of the Lords Cardinal to extend onto you this invitation of membership into the Hellfire Club" The logo of the Hellfire Club is on the top, Sebastian Shaw's signature on the bottom. He would have said something to Leo if he hadn't literally run off, "You saved Fern Fiddlehead's life. Fern is my fiancee's best friend. As such, you get the advantage that I happen to be the one who can approve members to the club. If you want it. Its yours" Lunair pauses, looking over the card. Neat. She smiles faintly. "Thank you. It's kind of you. And I - " She looks more than a little surprised. "It was pretty chaotic. I think it would be interesting." Even if she's remarkably shy and uncertain. Then again, having someone bumbling is always a contrast, right? "Thanks." Nod. She's polite enough. Sebastian picked up his glass of Scotch and nodded, "Anything you want from the club is free. That is the way of things for members. And I was serious before, if you need help with the law." He turns and looks for a second, "The Chief of Police is over there, he owes me a dozen favors." he then looks a second more, "The Commissoner is over there, I introduced him to his second wife." He looked back at Lunair, "The creedo of this club is "Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted." He finishes his soctch and says, "You don't need to decide tonight, tommorow or the next day. The offer is open, and will be open until your death. Then your descendants will inherit the offer." He nodded his head at her and said, "They say nothing last forever, but Hellfire does." Lunair listens. "I see. what is asked of me in turn?" She tilts her head. "And I - thanks. I will think it over," She nods. It seems like an important deal. She seems surprised by it all. But most people don't react well to someone like Lunair. She is, after all, a fighter. "I'll keep it in mind if I live long enough to have descendants," She admits wryly. Or if anyone chooses Lunair as a wife or mom. That'd be something amusing. "Got cha..." She is quiet, apparently appreciating the gravity of the situation, it seems. "Still, it is amazing how connected you are to all of these people. It seems difficult." Sebastian Shaw only looks to be late 30s... mid 40s max so when he says, "I've spent over 40 years building these connections. It's always been hard, and it always will be." "As for what is expected you... nothing." Shaw says matter-of-factly, "This is the club of the elite. The elite of society, and all that is expected of you is to be exceptional." He smirks, "And I already know you are exceptional, I saw you in action. Fortunately no one else did as I had the security tapes destroyed." He shook his head, "In reality, all that is expect of you is to come here some times, have some drinks and dance to some music. Make some friends, maybe. Leo is a member as is his father and was his grandfather, Lionel. In fact, me and Lionel were initiated together along with Howard Stark, Warren Worthington the 2nd and John Braddock." He waved his hand dismissively, "Talk to Leo, talk to any other friends you have. Talk to them about it." Shaw waved to someone in the distance, "Unfortunately, I need to go and mingle a bit. I have three corporate deals, four international treaties, six local laws, two state laws, fifteen federal ones, an election to plan, and a war to stop." He chuckled and said, "But that's just a day in my life. Your time in the club will not be as daunting I promise." Lunair is a good audience, if nothing else. Her eyes are a bit wide. "I see. I think - I could try to understand." Then she turns a bit red as he mentions seeing her in action. Whoops. "Yeah, that happens." She just quirks a half-smile. Lunair has a hard time resisting a fight. She's not sure why that is. "And um, thanks for that too." She seems relieved. "And wow, that's quite a history. I won't keep you, sir. Have a good day. And huh. Wow." She seems a bit baffled by that many people to connect. "Good luck. But I am not sure you need that sort of thing." Ponder. Wave. "I will finish my soda and set about." Yup. She's easily overwhelmed, it seems. Category:Log